Prisma
Prisma is a devious and jealous Crystalmaster who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Background For much of her life, Prisma lived in the shadow of her sister Azurine whose prowess as a Crystalmaster far outstripped hers. Consumed by jealousy, Prisma became determined to become the most powerful Crystalmaster ever. To accomplish this, she decided to cover all the Isles in the Mystic Isles in Crystals to make the most powerful magical jewels ever. Knowing the harm this would cause to the other inhabitants, Azurine tried to make her reconsider, but Prisma would not listen to reason. Because of this, Azurine stripped her of her Terra Crystal and her powers. Horribly weakened, Prisma fled to the EverRealm to escape from the Protectors. Personality The most defining trait in Prisma's personality is her envy of her sister's talent and desire to outshine her. She is selfish and callous to the point where she doesn't care about the harm she causes to fulfill her goals as shown when she wanted to cover the entire Mystic Isles in crystals despite knowing the harm it would cause both the inhabitants of the Mystic Isles and the EverRealm, and her self-centered nature seeks admiration and recognition in order to outshine her sister. She is also shown to be clever, as shown when she got Amber to do what she wanted by taking advantage of Amber's envy of Sofia and greedy desire to have what Sofia has for herself. It's also shown that her selfishness has made her sadistic to the point where she enjoys fulfilling her goals more when she hurts others to fulfill them and shameless enough to expect people she has hurt in any way to do her favors. Her vanity can be used against her, as Amber distracted Prisma by rubbing her ego the wrong way, and she has no real honor, as the crystal, she promised Amber originally had no magic at all. Her arrogance comes in full circle every time she is defeated — typically she swears revenge on Sofia, blaming her for what she's lost and not recognizing her own misdeeds. However, she also puts up a facade of sweet, innocent politeness in order to trick people, and even upholds her mannerisms when her mask is off. She does appreciate some help, as she is loyal to Twitch. She is also shown to have a degree of defiance when confronted by the Protectors. After being double-crossed and possessed by Vor, however, Prisma — who never truly intended to allow the EverRealm to fall to evil — finally realizes that in her pursuit for power, she let herself be manipulated by Vor and nearly doomed all of the EverRealm to the tyrant. Prisma learns the error of her ways and willingly surrenders to the Protectors for her actions. Powers and Abilities Prisma's abilities mostly rooted from her Terra Crystal: * Crystallokinesis: she was able to grow, create, animate, and manipulate any crystals she made. Besides being able to grow crystals, she was able to create them out of thin air as she made Amber's necklace and conjured up a whole bunch of crystals she aimed at Azurine. ** Crystal-growing: the main ability of Prisma. ** Crystal Magic: she enchanted Amber's necklace so she could summon a mirror just by wishing for it. Role in the Series Prisma made her debut in the special "The Mystic Isles" as the main antagonist. Prisma first appears when the Secret Library's magical elevator drops Sofia and Amber off at the spot Prisma picked as her hiding place. Upon recognizing Sofia's Amulet as magical, Prisma tells the girls that her sister is the evil Crystalmaster they've set out to stop. She urges Sofia to use her Amulet to summon unicorns, who take them to the Mystic Isles. Upon arriving, they met a newly winged unicorn named Skye who agrees to be their guide. During the trek through the Isle of Dancing Desert, Amber finds a Shattering Stone which she accidentally destroys the bridge they need to cross into the Isle of Crystals with while they're on it. They get saved by Orion, who Prisma fears to the point where she hides her face since he's one of the Protectors. When Orion tells them the evil Crystalmaster they're trying to stop isn't on the Isle of Crystals, Prisma gets the others to dismiss this info with another lie about her sister before going through the Isle of Rompkins, where they get Passage from Harrumph and the other Rompkins. When they get to her old home, Sofia changes herself into a Crystal Bird to get her Terra Crystal. When Sofia gets trapped in a net, Prisma tricks Amber into thinking Sofia's in danger and promises her own magical amulet if she gives her the Terra Crystal. After Amber does so, Prisma returns to her true form and finally drops the act. She traps Azurine in a crystal cage and sends Sofia, Amber, and Skye down a Crystal Vortex. She then uses her magic to cover one Isle after another with crystals, causing Skye to lose his wings, and which shrinks Harrumph. When this makes Sofia determined to stop her, Prisma is amused that she wants to fight her. Azurine warns her not to underestimate Sofia, as she can stop her. Prisma tells her sister that is impossible, as all Sofia has by her side is a unicorn that cannot fly, a shrunken giant, and a sister who only thinks of herself. Underestimating Sofia proves to be her undoing: Sofia uses her Amulet to get past all the obstacles in the group's way and obtains a Shattering Stone, which the group uses to destroy Prisma's Terra Crystal and her powers. Prisma tries to escape again but gets apprehended by Sofia and Skye, who turns her over to the Protectors. As she's being taken away, Prisma blames Sofia for her defeat and vows to return for revenge. Prisma returns in "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" still serving her sentence in a tower at the Protector's Castle. There, she meets a shapeshifter named Twitch, who takes her offer to enter her service. Prisma sends Twitch to steal the Locket of Vor, an item that can help her find the Wicked Nine, objects that can restore her power if brought together. Twitch fails to retrieve the first of the Wicked Nine but steals Sofia's Necessi-Key, which Prisma uses to escape her tower and travel with Twitch to find the rest of the Wicked Nine. In "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender", Prisma and Twitch try to steal Maleficent's Spindle, the second of the Wicked Nine but are again thwarted by Sofia. However, they escape again. In "In Cedric We Trust", Wormwood teams up with Prisma and Twitch to receive the third wicked nine object, the Evil Queen's crown. After Wormwood retrieves the crown, the Locket of Vor tells Prisma that the crown can be used to shoot lightning when held up to the sun. When Sofia confronts her, Prisma uses the crown to shoot lightning at her. She then uses it to fend off King Roland II and Cedric the Sorcerer, who had followed Sofia. Declaring that Sofia had "been a thorn in her side once too often" Prisma uses the crown to shoot lightning at the ground to create a crevice in an attempt to kill Sofia once and for all, but Cedric managed to rescue Sofia before she could fall in. Deciding that it didn't matter, Prisma, Twitch, and Wormwood flee with the crown. In "Forever Royal", Prisma is later tricked by Vor to release her spirit so that way Vor can have a living host to possess to spread her evil around the world. She mind controls Chrysta to call Sofia to let her know the danger and traps the Protectors in a barrier for them to not be able to get out. She later tries to mind control Sofia's family but Sofia breaks the spell. However, Amber comes up with the idea of trapping Vor in Sofia's amulet similar to how Elena was trapped. The plan succeeds but Vor drags Sofia with her in the amulet. Sofia is able to defeat Vor, and Prisma is finally free from Vor's grasp. Truly grateful and guilt-ridden for what happened, Prisma apologizes to Sofia for all her misdeeds. They are both saved by Cedric and Prisma remorsefully turns herself into the Protectors where she is then incarcerated. Trivia *Prisma is the second character in Sofia the First to be voiced by Megan Hilty, the first being Princess Charlotte in "Beauty is the Beast". *Like Princess Ivy, Prisma acts as a foil for Princess Amber in the special she debuted in. Gallery The Mystic Isles 3.png|Prisma with Sofia and Amber The Mystic Isles 9.png|Prisma revealing her true nature The Mystic Isles 10.png The Mystic Isles 11.png|Prism plotting to turn the isles into her own crystal farm. The Mystic Isles 12.png|Azurine begging Prisma not to harm the Isles, to no avail. The Mystic Isles 13.png The Mystic Isles 14.png|Prisma arrested The Mystic Isles 15.png|"This is all your fault, Princess! And don't think I won't remember it." Prisma asks Twitch for assistance.png|"Wait a minute! You can change shape! Can you change into something really tiny?" Twitch hands Prisma the Necessi-key.png|Twitch hands Prisma Sofia's Necessi-key. Prisma vowing to find the rest of the WIcked 9.png|"Yes! And not even that pesky Princess Sofia will be able to stop me!" Prisma & Twitch outside RP.png|Prisma and Twitch appear outside Royal Prep ready to get another Wicked 9 item Prisma suggests Twitch to audition for Sofia's animal helper.png|"Twitch, you should try out to be Sofia's helper. You know sow much about magic." Prisma sends weasley Twitch to carry out their plan.png|"My, what a handsome weasel you are. Now, run along. Deceive that princess. Shoo." Sofia-Prisma-Clover.JPG Sofia-Prisma-Clover02.JPG Vor appears before Prisma.png|The spirit of Vor appears before Prisma Vor's spirit taking over Prisma's body.png|Vor's spirit lunges into Prisma, possessing Prisma's body as her own. Prisma freed from Vor's control.png|Prisma freed from Vor's control FR Prisma's apology.png|"I'm sorry, Sofia. I never meant for all this to happen." FR Sofia & Prisma released from the Amulet.png|Sofia and Prisma released from the Amulet FR Prisma turns herself in.png|"I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'm ready to go now." Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Females Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Thieves Category:Reformed characters